Dear Pam, Dear Jim
by chocolate.coated.strawberry
Summary: Jim/Pam. A series of letters between Jim and Pam.
1. Electric Fire Drill

**This is set during Season 5 when Pam is away at art school in New York.**

**None of the stuff mentioned in these letters actually happened on the show though. I wanted to be creative. :3  
**

**I don't own The Office.  
**

**

* * *

**Dear Pam,

I can't believe you've only been in New York for a day (of course, by the time you get this, it'll probably already be about three days. You just had to insist on sending each other letters, didn't you, Beesly?), and I'm already missing you like crazy. Does that make me sound totally and completely pathetic? Well, either way, I don't care. I miss you. Hope you're doing well (even though I know you are.)

As for me, work hasn't been too exciting since you left. Today, Dwight tried to convince Michael that we should all practice an emergency 'electric fire drill'. Now, I know what you're thinking, wouldn't that be the exact same thing as a normal fire drill? Well, as it turns out, Pam, it's not. At all, apparently. In fact, when I asked Dwight what the difference was, he started yelling at me and saying stuff like, "Are you an idiot, Jim? That's like asking what's the difference between an American Black Bear and a Grizzly Bear. It's common knowledge!" And, of course, I felt so stupid for not realizing that in the first place. I mean, wow. He's so right.

...You definitely smiled when you read that, didn't you? I bet you did. Don't even try lying to me. I could just see the look on your face while you're reading this (which I realize makes me sound even creepier, but I honestly don't care.)

Anyway, I hope you're being careful out there, Beesly. The city can be pretty dangerous, as I'm sure you already know. I wouldn't want a bear sneaking up on you in the middle of the night.

Or an electric fire, for that matter.

Miss you,

Jim

* * *

**That's all for now. I know it was short, but there will be more.  
**

**Please review! :)  
**


	2. Umbrella Hats

Dear Jim,

I can't believe I missed the electric fire drill! Now I won't know what to do if my microwave ever sets on fire. I guess I'll just have to stick with dialing 911 and running out of the building as if it was any other type of fire. (Wait, are there other types of fire? Ask Dwight for me. I'm curious now.)

Anyway, in case you're wondering, I really miss you too. When I got your letter, I practically screamed like a little girl who had just gotten her very own Princess Unicorn (her horn can pierce through the sky, Jim! That doll is amazing!) And, I'm not gonna lie, I almost tripped when running up the stairs to my room so I could go read it.

Stop laughing, Jim! I know you're laughing right now. It's not funny! (See that, Halpert? I can predict stuff about you too. And by the way, yes, I admit it, I was smiling like crazy the whole time I was reading your letter, as I'm sure you are right now. Dork.)

My class is going great so far. We're learning about proper stenciling techniques using this special computer software. It's very exciting. (No, that wasn't sarcasm, it actually is really cool.)

Oh, and guess what? When I was walking to my class this morning, I passed by one of those street vendors (you know, the ones that are on every corner of every sidewalk in the city), and you'll never guess what this one was selling. Umbrella hats. Umbrella hats, Jim! They were only $5, and there were all these different colors to choose from. I was tempted to buy you this red, white, and blue one that I saw. Maybe I should've bought it. After all, it was very patriotic...

Well, I'd better wrap this up. I've got some homework and laundry I need to catch up on.

Try not to have too much fun at work without me. Can't wait to hear from you again.

Love,

Pam


	3. Fanny Pack

Dear Pam,

Wow. A red, white, and blue umbrella hat? I can't believe you didn't buy it for me. You know how much I've always wanted one of those. I could've worn it with my stylish neon blue fanny pack.

To answer your question, there are actually four types of fire, Pam. There's Class A, B, C, and D. Dwight explained them all to me, but I wasn't really listening. I mean, I tried to, I really did, but...well, you know. It's Dwight.

But, if you're still curious, I could just look it up on Google or Wikipedia or...some other legitimate search engine website. It would be a lot faster and easier, that's for sure.

Anyway, I'm really glad you're enjoying your class so far. I knew you would. Just make sure to stay inside the lines when you're coloring, Beesly. We both know how sloppy you can be. (Speaking of which, I did laugh when you mentioned how you almost tripped when running up the stairs. I could totally picture you slipping and almost falling, but then catching yourself at the very last second. You must've looked so graceful.)

That's okay though. I still love you, no matter how much of a klutz you are.

Hmm...let's see...what has been going on with me lately...

Oh, I made a new client today. Who, incidentally, is also named Jim, so...that was pretty exciting. We talked for 20 minutes about the difference between photo paper and color copy paper. Now, personally, I thought the main difference between those two kinds of paper was that photo paper is shiny (like an actual photo. How clever is that?) and color copy paper isn't. But, apparently, there's so much more to it than that. So much more, Pam.

...I really can't wait for you to come home.

Still missing you,

Jim

P.S. Now I know what to get you for Christmas this year. (Her horn can really pierce through the sky? That is incredible.)


End file.
